An Education
by cfpepperz
Summary: Growing up in a treehouse doesn't lend itself to adequate enlightenment in certain… subjects. Thankfully, Smellerbee is more than forward enough to correct Longshot's anatomical misconceptions. ((now with bonus chapter)) WARNING: Shameful, shameful, smut / PWP
1. Chapter 1

**An Education**

 **SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD: YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

" _Finally."_

Smellerbee slammed the door behind them, relieved to have finally been excused for the night. Longshot glanced at her questioningly as he removed and set aside his quiver, his straw hat following not long after.

"As much as I love them, Pipsqueak and The Duke are not easy to entertain," she explained. "And they're just so goddamned _nosy_."

The archer had to agree with her on that one: after a few drinks at the local eatery, the both of them had become rather brazen with their inquiries, going so far to suggest that the recent development of their romantic relationship had given rise to heightened interest in… _other_ past times.

"I mean, this kid is practically my little brother, Longshot!" she yelled, exasperated. "Who even _told_ him about sex?"

Longshot shrugged: he was sure that between Pipsqueak's influence and the transient nature of the pair's lifestyle in the past four years that he must have learned _something_.

"Yeah, well, _whatever_ he knows, it better not be that kind of outhouse talk that Jet used to throw around. I coulda told him that girls pee out of their cooches and he probably would've believed me."

Before he could catch himself, Longshot had tilted his head, eyebrows knit together. He'd just assumed, but—

Smellerbee groaned, smearing the stripes on her cheeks as she dragged her fingers down them.

"I can't believe this," she muttered, almost to herself, as she grabbed the dubious young man by the wrist.

Before he knew it, Longshot had been dragged into her room and made to sit on the bed. Still muttering under her breath, the swordswoman searched her desk for a slip of parchment and a piece of charcoal, sitting beside him moments later with both articles in hand.

"This," she inclined, creating a large, dark dot near the bottom, "is the butthole. As I'm sure you know, guys have one, too. Poop comes out and, unless you share certain preferences with Jet, nothing goes in."

Longshot could feel his ears redden: that was crass, even for Bee.

"These," she drew two crescent moon shapes mirroring one another above the black dot, "are the labia. They're the flaps of skin that cover the urethra—"

She rubbed the writing utensil into the parchment between the almond-shaped space created by the crescent moons.

"And the vagi—"

The charcoal disintegrated as she attempted to make a second mark below the first, creating a small puff of ash as the compressed graphite splintered into many unusable pieces. Bee swore, sweeping the mess from her lap, and her makeshift diagram fluttered to the floor.

"You know what? Fuck it," she sighed, standing up with her back to the archer.

From his perspective, Longshot was unsure of precisely what she was doing. He was just about to peer around or offer an inquiring tap when the unmistakable sound of a drawstring being loosened crossed the air.

His stomach dropped: surely, she wouldn't—

Before he knew it her pants had dropped to the floor, revealing the supple, sculpted silhouette of her legs. The skin was pale for lack of exposure to the elements, and Longshot couldn't keep himself from wondering if it felt as soft as it looked.

Though he had harbored feelings for the girl for longer than he probably would have cared to admit, Longshot had had relatively little time to act on them appropriately. In the past month or two they had shared a few shy kisses—some of which had even become heavier engagements that maybe involved some touching—but something had always pulled them away before they'd had the chance to lose their clothes.

The archer almost passed out when her lower undergarments followed. He instinctively reached above him to pull his hat down to conceal his blush, but his hands met only air.

Longshot was unsure that he would have been able to garner from her facial expression alone that Smellerbee was naked from the waist down in front of him: whether she was still outraged by his anatomical ignorance or simply just didn't mind bearing herself to him, her modesty didn't seem to inhibit her in the slightest.

"What's your deal, 'Shot?" she inquired almost casually, his reaction not lost to her. "Scoot over to that side: this'll probably be a lot clearer than that shitty charcoal drawing anyway."

But _surely_ she didn't mean to—

"SCOOT!"

He dutifully obliged, pressing his back against the headboard as she jumped up onto the bed. Without warning she faced him, spreading her legs apart and pulling her knees aside.

Longshot couldn't take it anymore, and looked away: even for Bee, this was just too forward, and the way the apex of his pants was beginning to draw taut was making him painfully aware of just what her body was doing to him.

"C'mon, Longshot, don't be a baby," she huffed, rolling her eyes. "It's just skin."

He had to disagree: he thought—he _hoped_ —that she wouldn't have done the same thing in front of Jet, or Sneers, or—

"For Spirits' sake, Longshot!" she half-yelled, a faint blush finally beginning to creep into her cheeks. "I wouldn't be showing you this now if I didn't think that you'd probably see it later, anyway! Am I selfish to want you to know how things work before our relationship gets to that point?!"

No, he realized, she wasn't. Longshot sighed, glancing just below his waistline, then met her gaze again. He had been so caught up in his reaction to the sexual implications of her anatomy that he hadn't even thought to consider what Smellerbee's body—and his comprehension of it—meant to _her_.

Her gaze softened. "It's okay; apology accepted." She offered a weak smile, giving him a lingering kiss before she leaned back again and exposed her core.

"You want to try this again?"

He nodded, still blushing sheepishly as his gaze followed her fingers to her vulva. She combed away the fine hairs that grew there before she spread her labia with her pointer and middle fingers, indicating each of the components with her other hand.

"Like I said earlier, these are the labia," she indicated, her voice much softer (and perhaps shyer) than before. "They usually fold over the urethral and vaginal openings, which are here and here—yeah, the urethra is that smaller one. That's where you pee from."

Though still flustered, Longshot couldn't help but admire the shapes and folds. Everything seemed to make a little more sense now.

"This right here," she indicated, "is the vagina." She pressed it gently with her pointer finger, which disappeared up to the first knuckle inside. "It stretches and shrinks under the right conditions. Babies and monthly menses come out, and"—she coughed—"you probably know what goes in."

As if summoned, Longshot could feel himself responding to the implication. He tried to suppress the thought, though still struggled to maintain his composure and urge to—

When he could resist it no more he looked up, asking permission with a glance.

Bee was completely flustered now, but nodded timidly.

"Just be gentle," she whispered, guiding his fingers to her exposed core.

She tensed up as the coldness of his skin brushed against her outer folds, but she quickly acclimated and began to giggle as the particularly rough callus on his index finger tickled the inside of her thigh. Smellerbee's breath hitched sharply, though, as he experimentally brushed against a small nub near her vaginal opening. He withdrew immediately, horrified that he had somehow hurt her.

"Do that again," the swordswoman half-demanded, fixing Longshot with a piercing gaze.

He reached with two fingers this time, gently pinching her round knot between them. Smellerbee's raw, throaty moan made the apex of Longshot's pants tighter still, and he couldn't help but gasp a little himself as her encouraging noises brought him to full hardness.

"Bee," he mouthed, eyes scrunched up in pain. He looked down at his pants, and she nodded.

In an instant he had stripped to his undergarments. His boxers tented, and he reached down to rub the bud again, this time teasing her slit open and tracing just inside the inner walls. When he withdrew to reposition himself, Longshot noticed that his fingers were slick with moisture.

"Longshot," Bee moaned, her composure weakening, "please touch me there again."

He smiled, cradling her head with one hand as he kissed her sweetly on the lips, all the while kneading her core with the other. She opened her mouth, feeling his tongue flicking teasingly against hers as her tiny body shook with pleasure.

As he kissed her, Smellerbee worked her nimble hands under the hem of her lover's shirt, drawing the pads of her fingers up and down the small of his back. Longshot hummed contentedly into her mouth, stroking her cheek lovingly as he broke away to behold her again.

Smellerbee was redder than perhaps she'd ever been, and her chest heaved as she gulped in air to catch her breath. She tugged at his hem again and, within seconds, she had torn Longshot's shirt over his shoulders and tossed it to the other corner of the room. She followed suit soon after, tugging the blouse over her head. The archer took in her form, smirking when he noticed that the pertness of her nipples had been prominent enough to show through her bindings.

"Shut up," she snapped playfully, slapping his arm lightly as she smirked right back, glancing suggestively toward the considerable bulge between his legs. "You could probably fit a family of four in that tent you've pitched."

Smellerbee caught his gaze again, crawling forward until he was under her. Before he could process what she was doing, Smellerbee had gently settled her weight on top of his erection, pinning it flush against his stomach between her labia. Longshot moaned as she rocked back and forth, spreading her juices along the thin fabric still confining his length. She ran her fingers up and down his exposed torso, tracing the sculpted contours of his shoulders and pectorals before moving to his equally impressive stomach. The archer gasped lightly at her touch, more than taken by how hungrily she regarded him as she caught his gaze again.

"I want you," she whispered, shuddering as she slowly dragged her sex over his tip, making small circles with her hips as she continued to grind into him. "I want to feel you inside of me, Longshot."

Part of her hated how desperate she sounded, but Smellerbee was more than willing to set aside her pride for this prize: as she removed the last of her bindings and her breasts spilled free, Longshot pulled down his undershorts to his knees, allowing his erection to finally spring forth.

The archer's length lay taut against his belly, veiny and pulsing and massive. Smellerbee regarded it with awe: she had beheld male loins (albeit unintentionally) on many an occasion while living with the rest of the Freedom Fighters, but never in this state. Her wonder caused Longshot to blush, but she just chuckled in response.

"You okay with this?" she asked gently, grabbing the base and sliding her hand to the tip. Her thumb and pointer finger barely touched as she encircled him and, as she allowed it to fall against his stomach once more, she vaguely wondered if he would even fit.

He nodded firmly, coaxing her forward shyly. She lowered herself onto his erection again as she had before, this time marveling how much more of him she was able to feel with her core now that his undershorts were gone. She slowly slid over him again several more times to distribute her moisture, moaning softly whenever his head grazed her nub.

The way Bee's ecstasy manifested in her expression left Longshot more emboldened than he'd anticipated: without skipping a beat he cupped her face in both hands, kissing her roughly as he held her close, as if this were the first and only time he'd ever had the opportunity to express to her just how much she meant to him.

She gasped as they broke apart, utterly dumbfounded by his sudden passion.

"I love you, Bee," he blurted, almost surprised that he had been able to form the words on his lips. "I love you so much."

When she smiled back at him, Longshot had no doubt that he always would.

"I love you too, Longshot," she murmured bashfully, but in earnest, as she reached up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind his ear. "So, so much."

She hugged him then, the current state of their bodies momentarily forgotten as they shared a warm embrace.

"You ready?" Smellerbee asked after about a minute, wriggling her pelvis against him suggestively as she returned to her original place above him, her sex pinning him against his stomach once more.

Longshot nodded, gasping as her wet heat pulsed against him. She ground against him, resuming the spread of her salty juices along his cock.

Finding him sufficiently lubricated, Smellerbee raised her hips a final time, shifting so that the tip of Longshot's erection pressed at her entrance from below. Taking a deep breath, she slowly lowered herself onto him.

Bee cried out as his girth stretched her inner walls, but continued to push him in inch by inch. She constricted around him tight and taut, and Longshot quietly moaned as she swallowed him whole. He reached out almost desperately, grasping her hips in both hands and pulling her body toward him until her labia were pressed flush around the base of his length.

Before long the girl had begun to rock her hips against him, matching the pace of the archer's rhythmic pulls and thrusts. His eyes screwed shut as the pleasure wracked through his body, and his ministrations quickly became increasingly erratic as a pressure slowly built in his core.

Longshot sat upright, pulling them both backward until his back lay against the headboard. Smellerbee smashed her lips onto his, their mouths a tangle of tongues and teeth as she massaged his scalp with her fingers. He reached up to cup a breast, kneading the soft mound with one hand as he continued to hold himself sheathed inside of her with his other pressed against the small of her back. She gasped inside of his mouth as he pinched and rolled her pebbled nipples, opening her legs even wider as she began to bounce lightly in his lap.

"Fuck me, Longshot!" she moaned, her breasts slick with sweat as they pooled against the flat plane of her lover's chest. "Fuck me harder!"

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled down, impaling her so hard on her descent that she whimpered in ecstasy, even as they repeated the motion several times more when interspersed with smaller, quicker thrusts.

"Longshot—I'm—I'm gonna—"

He slammed her pussy onto his erection a seventh time, feeling her contract around him as she came with a muffled scream. She doused him in cum, but showed no signs of slowing or stopping: in fact, the additional lubrication seemed to alter her preference to speed rather than intensity, and before long Smellerbee was practically vibrating in his lap again, her shapely legs squeezing about his lower back as she capitalized on his thrusts.

"Switch with me," she whispered hoarsely, her chest rising and falling with fatigue. Longshot withdrew, his cock still dripping with Bee's juices as he flipped her tiny body so that she now lay prone on the mattress. In seconds he had mounted and penetrated her again, pulling her into him by the shoulders as he burrowed into her wet and heated core.

"Longshot!" she whined, wrapping her legs around his lower back and pulling him into her even further, her hips furiously pistoning him in and out. His eyes screwed shut as he increased his pace, struggling to keep from teetering over the edge as he continued to lead Bee to climax.

She screamed as she came a second time, but continued to thrust against Longshot until his eyes rolled back and he let out a strangled cry as his seed erupted inside of her. They rode out the rest of their climaxes in relative silence, the sound of their panting barely registering to their attuned ears.

He pulled himself out and collapsed next to her, his chest still heaving with exertion as he regarded her with a dopey smile. Longshot's normally well-kept ponytail had long become undone, and clumps of his fine ebony hair stuck to his cheeks and forehead in sweaty clumps. Bee hadn't fared much better: most of her red face paint had either been rubbed, kissed, or sweated away, and her unruly mop of auburn hair was even more unkempt than usual. Perspiration covered their entire bodies and spotted the sheets beneath them, and the cum they'd exuded lent a heavy, musty odor to the air.

Smellerbee let out a contented sigh, chuckling as her lover sent her a suggestive grin.

"You're right 'Shot: we've gotta do that more often."


	2. Chapter 2

**Games**

* * *

She'd overslept again.

Longshot hummed, haphazardly prodding the eggs he'd prepared earlier that morning with the edge of his chopsticks. They had long since gone cold during the futile wait for his usual breakfast companion, and it was coming time to take the usual trek to work.

With a sigh, the archer hoisted himself from the chair, cringing as the floorboards groaned under his less-than nimble feet, and trudged to Smellerbee's room.

Despite his annoyance, Longshot couldn't help but smile when he saw her sprawled across the bed, nestled beneath an untidy heap of sheets and blankets. A spot of moisture was beginning to form on the pillow beneath her gaping mouth, and it was clear from how deeply she breathed that—despite Longshot's repeated attempts to rouse her—the young woman was still asleep.

Hoping that this final attempt would finally catalyze the start of their day, the young man made his way across the room, nearly falling to his feet as he tripped over some of her undergarments that had been unceremoniously cast to the floor. A burst of heat peppered his complexion and sparked a flame in his loins when he realized that, underneath the covers, she was probably naked.

Dammit.

Then, as if she had somehow sensed his arousal, Bee groaned, cracking open one bleary eye to regard the young man with a tired smile.

" 'Mornin," she mumbled, turning onto her back and stretching her arms outward. Longshot almost whimpered when she arched her back, allowing her breasts to pop out from beneath the covers, her dark, pebbled nipples pert against her sun-kissed skin. If he hadn't been hard before, he definitely was now and, even in her morning stupor, Smellerbee knew it.

"What? I'm _cold_ ," Bee teased, pushing away her bangs to regard her lover as she scooted to make space for him on the edge of the bed. "C'mere and make me warm."

He didn't need telling twice, allowing his shirt, pants, and undergarments to join hers on the floor in a manner of seconds before joining Bee beneath the sheets. In an instant he was on top of her, grinding his hips against her stomach and ravaging her mouth with searing kisses, kneading the flesh of her thighs and buttocks in his nimble fingers. She thrust up against him in turn, moaning loudly as she tangled her hands in his hair and felt her core begin to pulse with wet heat.

"Longshot," she breathed between kisses, arching her back to guide a hardened nipple against his lips. "I want you to—to—"

Bee shuddered in ecstasy as he nibbled her teat, rolling it between his tongue and teeth like a bead of sugarcane. He nipped and sucked and rolled its twin between his fingers but _Spirits_ , it still wasn't enough—

"Harder!" she gasped, panting and pressing his face still closer to her breast, crying out as he obliged. "Harder, Longshot!"

The nips turned to bites and tugs, sending a glorious convergence of pleasure and pain through her body. She cried out, causing Longshot to cease and look up at her in concern.

"Don't stop," Bee moaned, nudging her other teat to his lips as she ran her hand down from his chest to the apex of his groin. "Please don't sto—ngh—OH!"

The archer had dutifully latched on and resumed his duties, but the girl hadn't expected him to cup her vulva and thrust two fingers inside of her up to the knuckle. She squirmed in his grip, her senses more stimulated than they'd ever been before as he bit and sucked and pounded his fingers into her with increasing speed.

"L—Lo—ng—oh, Spirits _above_ —mmm—OH, LONGSHOT! LONGSHOT, I'M, I'M GONNA—"

With a muffled scream she arched her back a third time, pressing him into her chest as came in his hand, soaking his tired fingers in her salty juices. Her breaths came in labored gasps, and sweat coated every surface of her tiny, supple body, but Longshot knew without even asking that she still wanted more.

Bee was still catching her breath as she pulled her knees back into her shoulders and exposed her petite, throbbing cunt, ushering her lover forward until the tip of his penis prodded her womanhood. Longshot let out a shuddering breath as he rubbed his erection along her moistened folds, dousing his endowment in her juices in preparation for the tight fit.

The archer mounted her, pinning Bee's legs to her chest, moaning throatily as he slowly began to burrow his generous length inside of her. The girl whimpered as he completely filled her up, stretching her inner walls and stimulating nerves in bursts of molten, fiery pleasure, the base of his groin flush with her splayed labia as Longshot finally sheathed fully within her.

"Hn—ah—Longshot, you're so _big_ ," Bee whimpered, beginning to squirm beneath him again, her hips begging for friction. "Spirits, you feel so good inside of me—"

He smirked, drawing his length out before slamming it back into her with a resounding smack. Bee yelped, breasts bouncing against her ribcage as she raised her hips in time with his thrust. Longshot repeated the motion, again, again, again, absorbing the sound; the _sensation_ of their wet sexes smacking rhythmically together, interspersed with their labored breaths and pleasured moans; how warm and beautiful and complete his beloved was in her passion and ecstasy—the entirety of his submission to carnal desire he committed to memory, squared away for a day when they had neither time nor opportunity to love one another like this.

Longshot kissed her roughly as he flipped their positions, pulling Bee into his lap and penetrating her once more as he sat up against the headboard. She bounced in his lap, whimpering as the base of his cock ground against her clit with each thrust. He grasped her lower torso and pushed himself inside her still deeper, filling and stretching everything she had, reveling in how her tiny frame shuddered against him; how she was so consumed by pleasure that she could no longer move her lips to form coherent words. As her breasts bounced at his eye level, tantalizing and erect, Longshot suddenly thought of a way to occupy his own mouth and grasped a nipple between his teeth, feeling her dig her nails into his shoulders as he gently bit down.

The archer couldn't stifle the guttural moan that rose in his throat as her inner walls contracted around him: had his tongue not been swirling around her areola, Longshot was sure he would have called out her name. He was so close, now; the pressure inside of him driving him to pound himself balls-deep into her as hard as he possibly could and _oh_ , the friction and slickness and molten heat—!

"BEE!" he cried, pulling her down by the shoulders as his viscous seed spilled into her, collapsing against the headboard as she remained atop him, panting and moaning and frantically pinching her clit until, seconds later, she too unwound and allowed her juices to intermingle with his. They held one another as they rode out the rest of their orgasms, chests heaving in effort as they attempted to catch their breath.

Longshot had almost dozed off when Bee began to stir above him, causing him to wince. He was still inside of her, and immensely sensitive in the aftermath of their lovemaking, but his silent protests went unnoticed and she continued to wiggle her hips into his pelvis.

"Your voice is so handsome," she sighed groggily, running her fingers up and down the planes of his torso as she continued to toy with him, "I'd quite like to hear you scream my name like that more often."

The archer blushed: it wasn't too often that something startled him out of his muteness, but the things she did to him—

Well, he could do them right back.

Smellerbee squealed when he pinched her nipples between his fingers, kneading the soft flesh until she moaned.

"Longshot…" Bee whined, almost covering her face in embarrassment when she realized how desperate she sounded.

He smirked, thrusting into her just enough that her second moan dragged out even longer than the first.

Two could play at that game.

 _To be continued…?_

* * *

 **A/N: I am trash and I am lonely and I am entirely unapologetic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**More** _(continuation of Part II)_

He'd left her hanging.

It had already been established that this was a lazier morning than usual: after all, she hadn't even mustered up the energy the night before to properly discard her sweaty clothes into the hamper before climbing into bed.

But that she'd had to finish herself off just now? Unacceptable.

He smirked, stroking the curve of her breast, thinking of more than a few ways that he could make it up to her.

"Longshot… mnh… we—we're gonna be late for work… _ah_ , do that again, _right there_ —"

He tweaked her nipples again, wincing slightly as he unsheathed himself. The archer was still a few moments away from being able to proceed comfortably, but that didn't mean he couldn't please his Bee in the meantime.

As one hand continued to work her breasts, the other trailed down her taut stomach to the apex of her legs. He tickled her thighs, swirling an attentive finger around her core slowly, slowly, _slowly_ closer to that bundle of erogenous nerves. He gently prodded her, and she shuddered beneath him when two of his fingers disappeared up to the third knuckle inside of her, curling and beating against her inner walls.

" _More_ ," Bee moaned, writhing as he stroked her, and she hissed in pleasure as he thrust himself in harder, deeper, faster—the calloused pads of his thumb and forefinger teased one teat into hardness, while his lips nipped and sucked the other into an erect, pebbled peak. She shivered beneath him, arching her chest further into his hand and mouth as he teased her breasts, barely mustering the wherewithal to demand him to _work her_ **_harder_** _, dammit_ before he complied, biting down on one nipple as he gave the other a deft twist, and the fingers inside of her curled and pulsed. Her mouth fell open and a strangled cry spilled out, and Longshot felt a fresh wave of warmth and wetness spill from her core as her hips buckled into his hand. He sighed contentedly, nibbling at her breasts as they arched into his hand and mouth, feeling a familiar heat throbbing in his loins as she uttered his name again and again with desperate moans.

 _Spirits,_ it had been maybe five minutes since their last round, and yet, and yet he was _so hard_ , aching _so badly_ to claim her again—he withdrew his hand from her core and slathered her juices on his cock, vigorously pumping himself as the hand that had worked her breast continued to knead and cup. Longshot's moans grew louder as he continued his ministrations, and, and then she was _watching_ him, open-mouthed in fascination and arousal as he masturbated.

He was sheepish, then, withdrawing from his self-pleasure as his lover stared, before she laughed and propped herself up on her hands, legs still splayed open. Before long a plan had started to brew in her head.

"Keep doing that," she breathed, never breaking eye contact. "I—I want to watch."

Longshot obliged, arching his back as he rubbed himself to full arousal, whispering Bee's name under his breath like a prayer as he swirled his palm in circles over his engorged head, hips thrusting in desperation. She watched the archer's eyes roll back; how his brow scrunched in reverence and ecstasy as his whispers became moans. As her name audibly passed his lips, Bee wondered if he'd always thought of her while doing this to himself.

She crawled forward on all fours, trailing her fingers up Longshot's leg. She began at the ankle, circling around the knee and slowly, slowly crept towards his groin, tracing the pale skin of his thighs as he slowed his pace and beheld her through heavily lidded eyes. He continued to thrust into his own hand as she leaned in and closed the distance between their lips, rubbing tiny circles into his gyrating hips as they enjoyed a dawn-out kiss.

Before he knew it, Bee's hands were atop his, tracing their path along his shaft. He paused, eyeing her questioningly as she stooped onto her stomach and elbows, pinning him against the headboard with a light shove. She licked her lips, admiring his manhood with feather-light touches and teasing squeezes until, tentatively, she bent down and enveloped his head with her lips.

Longshot tensed like a bowstring, letting out an unrestrained whimper as her tongue swirled around him. Bee smiled, being sure to cover her teeth with her lips as she clamped her mouth around him and began to suck.

"Mmnh—nh, _fuck_ —unh, Bee— _please_ —"

His voice grew in volume as she continued to blow him, working her lips closer and closer to the base of his cock with each bob of her head. The archer's hands tangled in her hair, his spindly fingers clinging to her scalp like a lifeline as her labial embrace ebbed and flowed with each stroke, pulling herself just beyond the rim of his engorged head before her lips engulfed him near fully again.

Before long Longshot was beginning to come apart beneath her: his hips buckled and shook, and she had to focus on not gagging every time he lost control and thrust himself down her throat a little too deep, but she didn't stop: she had to bring him to the edge, and leave him hanging until he managed to get her off properly this time.

He shivered, moaning her name reverently as she slowly, slowly, _slowly_ withdrew his cock from her lips, giving her an almost pained look when it popped out of her mouth. She grinned, teasing him with another prod of the tongue.

"What? I thought we had an understanding that it was my tuuuurnn—nmmm…"

She hadn't even managed to finish her thought when her lover's hands were at her hips, dragging her on top of his torso until her legs splayed about his waist, pinning his length between her sex and his stomach. In an instant he was pulling her back and forth across his shaft, giving a teasing thrust every time his head poked at her entrance. Bee gasped at the sensation, reaching between her legs to stimulate her clit as she rocked imploringly against Longshot's groin.

"Mnh—Long—ah, Longshot, I—ngh, I want you to take me," she gasped, rubbing her center until her legs quaked. "Fuck me long and hard, _ah_ , fuck me until I _scream_ , Longshot, or, or _I swear to the Spirits_ you'll wish you'd never riled me u—aaah, mmmh, _oh_ —"

He'd leaned forward, grabbing her wrists as he'd wrestled Bee onto her back, ravishing a pulse point in her neck as he continued to grind her from above. He sheathed his tip inside of her cunt, delighting how she _begged_ him to shove himself all the way in, but no, this simply wouldn't do. If she wanted him to make her _scream_ —

In an instant he had withdrawn from her crevice and flipped her over, groping at her hips until she was crouched on her hands and knees before him. The archer teased her oozing slit open with a gentle prod, kneading her ass as he prepared to plunge himself inside of her.

Bee was practically sobbing his name now, pushing her hips up as much as she could to invite him to plunder her weeping sex before she exploded with pent-up frustration, but Longshot was anything if not disciplined. He would wait until just the right moment; the precise instant when she had all but come undone, and—

He thrust into her so forcefully that her entire body slid forward on the mattress, halting only when she dug her fingers into the sheets and returned his ministrations with a violent gyration of her hips. Bee gasped as if the air had been knocked out of her lungs, feeling something deep within her swell and explode as he filled and stretched everything she had, and nearly passed out when she felt him twitch within her. He leaned over, his breath like puffs of molten heat against her neck as he ran his hands down her body, following the subtle curves of her breasts and hips with fluttering fingers. Bee bit back a whimper as he started to withdraw from her, only to seize her by the waist and slam himself into her again, eliciting a surprised yelp as he buried into her to the hilt.

"LONGSHOT!" she yelled, nearly buckling under the force of his ministrations, trembling as the archer's hands kneaded and groped at her flesh, fingers dancing around the wet juncture of their bodies as he pounded into her, their heated pants and moans nearly drowned out by the cacophonous, vulgar smacking of their sexes.

The archer swore Bee's voice rose an octave when his fingers found her clit: he chuckled into her shoulder, tugging at the nub in time with his thrusts and—oh _Spirits_ —she was circling the drain now; she'd explode any minute and would be damned if she didn't bring him over the edge with her—

Bee felt the beginnings of the orgasm rip through her, her scream muffled in the sheets as she clenched her pelvic muscles, squeezing in short bursts as she felt herself spill over with warmth and heat and, and Longshot practically _yelled_ as he thoroughly fucked her slick, molten tightness, keening into her ass as he came with a final cathartic thrust.

They collapsed into a sweaty, panting mess, the bed creaking dangerously as their spent bodies bounced into the mattress. Longshot trailed his fingers along Bee's heaving stomach, pulling her close to his chest in a warm embrace as their climaxes slowly ebbed away. He gave his softening cock a teasing twitch, sighing contentedly into Bee's ear as he withdrew from her, burying his nose into his lover's neck as she snuggled in close and tangled their legs together.

"Sooo warm," she hummed, curling in on herself as the archer kissed her ear and reached over to idly fondle her breasts. His lithe body hummed with heat against her back, a pleasant contrast to the waning fires in their loins. Bee looked around, turning her torso to regard Longshot with a playful grin and a chaste kiss.

"You're amazing," Bee chuckled, nuzzling her way into his chest. He smiled, pulling her close and drawing the covers around their bodies.

He'd figure out an excuse for the both of them being late later.

 **A/N: Still lonely and wallowing in the trash, don't mind me.**


End file.
